The invention relates generally to a hinge assembly for a glass windshield and, more particularly, to simplified structure for mounting a hinge assembly to a glass windshield.
It is desirable to include a hinge section in a windshield or other glass structure so that a portion of the windshield or glass structure can be folded out. With existing assemblies, however, it is typically required to encapsulate the edge of the window receiving the hinge with polyurethane in order to mount a hinge. The process required for applying the polyurethane can be burdensome, and the tooling for installing the hinge assembly can be expensive. Existing structures typically also require drilling holes through laminated glass, which is a tedious process. Still further, existing hinge assemblies are difficult to replace if damaged or worn, and the footprint of existing assemblies tends to obstruct the view through the windshield.